


Your House Made of Memories

by MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Frerard, Ghost/Dead AU, M/M, More That I can't think of right now, More ships - Freeform, Other, Ryden, Sadness, Trigger Warnings, house of memories, joshler - Freeform, more people too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters/pseuds/MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters
Summary: Hi! This consists of one-shots based around Emo Quartet Ships! The song House Of Memories by Panic! At The Disco inspired it! Hope you enjoy a little fluff/sadness.





	1. Ryden

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short one-shots about ships. Hope you like it!

_Three Months_.

Three months since Ryan died.

Three months since I lost the chance to say "I love you."

Three months have passed, and I still feel the guilt. 

As I walked, I look down at the wedding band on my right ring finger. Then at the box in my arms.

_I'm sorry Sarah._

The guilt swelled in me once again. I felt like I was cheating Sarah. 

_Just because you lost a boy you loved. You don't even know if he loved you back._

I shook my head. The voices in my mind didn't help this sinking feeling I had.

I stopped walking, finally, and looked up at the door in front of me.

Slowly, I opened it and walked in. I walked down the hallway, thoughts of Ryan still on my mind. Suddenly, I stopped. I carefully opened the lid to the box.

It was full. Full of photos of Ryan. Photos of us together. CD's of music we made together. Notebooks of his containing page after page of lyrics.

I silently grabbed a photo for the bunch. It was of Ryan, holding up an award. _And smiling._ I held the photo up to my lips, placing a light kiss on it, before putting it in the breast pocket of my shirt.

I continued walking down the hall, thoughts racing through my already hectic mind.

Nearing another room, I stopped again.

_You really were a fool, Brendon._ I thought. _You could've had him, you could've told him, but your pathetic little ass was too scared._

_Now you don't know if he ever loved you the same way._

"Stop It!" I yelled, flinging the box across the room.

After the fit of rage settled, I noticed what I had done.

"No, no no no no no no. Shit shit shit shit!" I mumbled as I scrambled to clean up the displaced items.

As I carefully picked up the photos, more thoughts came rushing into my mind.

_Why do you even try? Would he have remembered you in the same way? As you remember him? I don't think so._

As I started stacking the items I had collected back into the box, a cool wind brushed over me, making me shiver. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what seemed like a hand reach gently towards me, gripping.....

_Some of the photos?_

Slowly I turned towards the hand, reaching for the pictures. As I grabbed them, I jumped, feeling what seemed to be fingers wrap around my hand. 

_But there's nobody there!_

"Brendon."

A familiar voice called out to me. Very familiar.

"R-Ryan?" I stared, wide-eyed, trying to find him.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I grabbed the camera that had been stuck in the box at some point, and snapped a photo of where the hand had been.

I grabbed the film that had came out of it, shaking it so it would form faster.

I was shocked at what I saw.

_Ryan._

My head shot up from the camera, and from thin air, Ryan materialized.

He sat there, a sad smile on his face.

_Almost exactly like the smile from the picture._

Scooting backwards, I stuttered out, "Ryan! B-but you're dead! How could this be?! It's like you're a....." I stopped myself.

"A ghost?" he finished the sentence, sighing. "Well that's exactly what I am, Brendon."

I just sat there. Suddenly my vision blurred, and I realized I was crying.

Short, broken sobs came from my mouth.

"R-Ryan, it's really you."

He came close to me, and hugged me. "Yes, it is."

Sobbing harder, I said,"I miss you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. But I had to go."

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, then looked Ryan in the eye.

"Ryan, I-I have something to tell you."

Ryan quirked his eyebrow, motioning for me to go on.

"I-I," I sighed. "I love you Ryan Ross. I never told you when you were alive, I was too scared, a-and then you died! And it broke my heart."

I looked up at Ryan, the fear of his answer most likely evident in my eyes.

_Oh god, he probably hates me. He's gonna call me a fag and say that I should've just stuck with Sarah! He-_

"I love you too."

My eyes widened with shock,

"I-uh, really?" 

Ryan laughed. A beautiful sound.

"Yes. I love you, Brendon Urie. I was too scared to say anything before too. And I regret it so much. But I get to say it now."

I practically jumped on him.

"Oh my god you are the most amazing person ever!"

Ryan laughed again, but it was followed by a sad smile. 

I frowned. "What's wrong, love?" The nickname felt weird on my tongue, but I still tried it out.

"Brendon." Even his voice sounded sad. "I'm still a ghost. I'm still dead, remember? I can't stay with you forever."

"What?" Tears threatened to spill once again. "No! I'm not losing you again. I-I'll kill myself! I'll commit suicide. I want to be with you!"

Ryan looked horrified at what I had just said. 'Brendon, you can't do that! You still have a life to live. You have to live on for me! You'll be with me eventually, but now is not the time. I'm so sorry, my darling."

The tears spilled over, like a dam had broken. I held onto Ryan tightly as he comforted me. 

"Do this, for me? Please Brendon." I looked up at the boy I had loved for years, and slowly nodded.

Ryan helped me up as I gripped the box, once again in my arms. Slowly, we walked back down the hall, Ryan's arm around me, me leaning into him.

As we came to the door, I stopped. 

"Ryan, I don't want you to go."

He sighed. "I don't want to go. But I have no choice Brendon."

I reciprocated the sigh. "I know. But, can I do one last thing before you leave?"

"Anything, darling."

I looked up at him, leaning in. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodbye Ryan. I see you again, eventually."

Ryan smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Goodbye Brendon. I'll look forward to that day."

I smiled at the love of my life one last time, before turning and walking out the door. After getting a ways away from the house, I looked back. Ryan was leaning on the door frame, watching me off. He blew me a kiss, which I returned. Then I turned back around and headed towards my parked car.

Behind me, Ryan walked into the house, slowly vanishing into the air.

I sat down in the drivers seat, thinking about the events that had happened.

_One day, Ryan._ I told myself.

_One day I will be with you again, my love._


	2. Frerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Frerard! This will hopefully connect to the next chapter, but you'll have to see what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter you guys! But this one is Frerard. (aka Gerard Way x Frank Iero) Hope you enjoy!

_Why_ _?_

The question I've been asking myself a lot.

_Why'd it have to be them? Why'd it have to be Gerard?_

I held the cigarette to my mouth, holding the smoke in before blowing it out.

It was a drunk driver. He had hit Way brothers after speeding past a signal. 

Of course, the driver came out of this accident with only a few cuts and bruises.

But Gee and Mikey, they weren't so lucky.

I remember, rushing to the hospital.

Holding Gee's hands as the heart monitor slowed.

I begged him not to leave me. I begged him to stay.

He only smiled, and whispered,"I love you, Frankie."

Then the monitor flat lined.

And I lost my boyfriend. The light of my life. My love.

My hand flew down to the small box in my pocket.

_Stupid ass drunk driver. I was gonna propose to him! Dedicate my life to him! And you threw that chance out the window._

I clenched the small box, anger flowing through me again.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair.

_Would Gee want you to be like this? Think about him, Frank._

I was lost in thought, and by the time I had snapped out of it, I was at the door. I slowly opened it, peering around the edge to make sure nobody was near.

Then I stepped in.

I walked down the hallway, thoughts swirling once again in my mind.

_Why did that have to happen? Why Gee? Why couldn't it have been the driver?_

I slid my hand into my pocket, where I had pictures of us. I carefully pulled out one.

It was a picture of Gerard, sitting on a cliff. He was smiling, and waving over who I assumed to be me to sit down. 

A small smile slid across my face.

_He always cared so much._

I held the small photo up to my lips, a feathery kiss being laid onto it, before slipping it back into my pocket.

I continued down the hall, footsteps echoing in the empty house.

Once again, my thoughts took hold.

But these were darker.

_You shouldn't have asked him to meet you. If it weren't for you, I bet he'd be standing here right now. And Mikey too._

I held the photos in my pocket, tightly gripping them.

_If it weren't for you-_

"It wasn't my fault!" I screamed, punching the nearest wall.

The photos fluttered out of my hand, ending up scattered around me.

"Oh damn it! Crap!" I muttered, getting on my knees to pick up the scattered pictures.

I paused at a photo, one of Gee and I on Christmas.

I let out a broken laugh. "He'd hate to see you like this." I chuckled darkly.

"I would, Frankie."

I froze, a cold blast of air sweeping over me. 

"Look, I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but I prefer you just leave me alone." My voice echoed off the walls.

"It's not a joke." Another blast swept towards me, this one strong enough to bring some photos with it.

I grabbed them, and took my phone out of my pocket. Turning the flashlight on, I swept it around the room, looking for anyone.

Spotting movement out of the corner of my eye, I swiped the phone towards it. The beam landed on a person. A very familiar person.

"Gee?" I breathed, in shock of what I was seeing.

"It's me, sugar." His voice was low and soothing, almost relaxing me. Almost.

"B-But this can't be!" My voice broke. "You-You died. I was holding your hand." 

"I am dead, sugar." A sad smile lay across his features. "I'm a ghost. I've come to say goodbye. The right way." He walked towards me, then sat down next to me.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I spoke. "I-I miss you so much already. I'm always gonna miss you."

"I miss you too, sugar. But we'll be together one day." Gee wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned against his slim figure.

"Gee, I don't know if it's possible for me to fall in love again." I looked up at the boy's face. "I don't want to love again, Gee."

Gerard sighed, and shifted so I was on his lap. "Don't let me stop you. I'll always love you, no matter what. And you deserve as much love as possible."

I sat up, the tears falling slowly. "Gee, I need to give you something." I slowly took the box out of my pocket. his eyes slowly widened."I-I has asked you to meet me at the park for a reason. I love you, Gerard Arthur Way, and I wanted you as my husband. But, right now, that's not possible. So I want you to keep this with you. To remind you that I love you, forever and always." I slid the ring onto his finger.

"Forever and Always." he breathed, glancing at the ring and then back to me. Carefully, he put his fingers under my chin, and lifted my head. He kissed me, a gentle, sweet thing. I kissed back, just as gentle and sweet. After we broke apart, we pressed our foreheads together, lingering in the moment.

"Frankie, I have to go. I came to say goodbye. I can't stay forever." Gee whispered, his voice full of sorrow. 

"I know, it's just-could at least walk me out, please?" I looked into his eyes, pleading.

He nodded, and helped me up. I grabbed the last few stray photos, shoving them into my pocket.

We walked down the hall slowly, my head resting against his shoulder. The older boy held onto me, not wanting to go, I could tell.

We reached the door all to soon, and turned to each other.

"Well, this is the end, for now. Goodbye, Gerard, I'll always love you, I swear on my life." I looked into his hazel eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

"Goodbye, Frank. I'll be waiting for you, love."

Once again, we kissed holding this one longer. 

Once we broke apart, I looked him in the eye, whispering. "I Love you."

And I walked out the door. As I moved further from the house, I turned back. Gerard, still leaning on the door frame, blew me a kiss, mouthing, 'I love you.'

I turned around, smiling, as I headed towards my car parked on the street.

I stopped for a minute, sitting on the hood. 

I glanced back at the house, but Gerard was no longer in the doorway.

I got in my car, starting the engine.

As I drove away, I thought of Gerard's words. 

_I'll be waiting for you, love._

I smiled as I sped down the road.

_I can't wait to join you, Gee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand.......BAM! Another completed! I love when I get any interaction with you guys, so please comment with anything from criticism to ideas for future chapters! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's one chapter down! I will add more as I go along, but I don't have a real posting schedule. But I'd love it if you guys communicate with me! I'll accept anything, and criticism is always great!


End file.
